1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to secure mobile data, video and voice communications. More specifically, this invention relates to intra-vehicle as well as inter-vehicle communications and communications with a designated operations center.
2. Description of Related Art
Air security has been a major concern in recent times. For many years, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has implemented the Federal Air Marshal (FAM) program that places air marshals on U.S. air carriers. The FAM program serves as a deterrent to hijacking and other forms of terrorist activity aboard aircraft. The program provides a covert, armed security force capable of conducting anti-hijacking operations and of deploying rapidly. FAMs are specially trained Special Agents who travel on U.S. air carriers on routes and in areas where worldwide terrorist activities might occur. FAMs are authorized to carry firearms and, if they reasonably believe that a person has committed, or is committing, a felony, are authorized to make arrests without an arrest warrant for any offense against the U.S. However, once in flight, the FAMs have no communication capability. Accordingly, FAMs need a non-obtrusive communication device that has a clear channel communication with an operations center, which may be on the ground or airborne. The communication device should allow text messages, discernable graphics and voice transmissions. The device should be able to transmit an image to, and receive an image from, an operations center. The device should also have the ability to control remote mounted surveillance cameras, view a camera image and send the image to an operations center. In an extremis situation, the device should activate a tracking device that can only be turned off by, for example, an encrypted message from a geographically different source. The device should allow global communications.